fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hunter's Lodge
Can someone double check this is a LCE only place? I thought so as there is a chest with the items in but I am not so sure after reading things on the internet. ☆The Solar ☆ 20:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) It is, I got the LCD and it came as a bonus it cant be bought off xbox liveKing Ratcliffe 21:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :OK. It is just that this made me think twice about it. ☆The Solar ☆ 21:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::How strange. Well I haven't downloaded my LCE content yet, so I'll go over there sometime and see what's there. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::No, you can't get to it without the LCE code, unless there's some sort of glitch going on. Before entering the code, and even after entering the code if you haven't accepted the gift containing the deed, if you go to the place at the top of Mistpeak Valley where the path leads away from, there's cliffs in the way. After opening the gift and receiving the deed, a section of cliff is removed and the path to the lodge is accessible. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, thanks. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I downloaded the PC edition's free DLC pack and I believe this area came with it. No Collector's Edition involved.Céu 19:22, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ah yes, however this question was from before the PC version existed. Thanks for the clarification though; this suggests that all of the content included with the Collector's Edition of the Xbox version is included automatically with the free DLC, and is not directly available to start with. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I was aware of that. My intention was, indeed, to share that tidbit of info. I'll leave it up to you folks whether to add a note. Céu 20:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I've edited the first paragraph. Hopefully that's a good clear way of stating the info. Thanks again! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? Help? In my game, Hunter's Lodge seems to be becoming more and more glitchy. After downloading the LCE content from the marketplace, I took a look at the house, and found that several items of furniture cannot be interacted with or changed. I'm not sure if this is a glitch or if it is intentional, but when I checked back at the house later, I found that I could no longer interact with the dining table - which had been working fine previously. Some time after this, after becoming King, I returned to the house to be greeted (somewhat amusingly) by a horde of drunken villagers. However, these villagers could not be interacted with in any way - I could not perform expressions towards them, I could not hold hands and lead them anywhere, and their name and opinion did not appear when I faced them. Upon further investigation, I found that the furniture in the house had also 'deteriorated' from Luxury to Decorative. Has anybody else encountered any of these issues? Does anybody have any ideas as to how I can fix this, or will I have to start a new Hero? Any help would be greatly appreciated 10:13, May 2, 2014 (UTC) : On a possibly related note, Jasper continues to make comments about a 'special gift' waiting for me when I enter the Sanctuary, despite the fact that I have already unlocked Hunter's Lodge and completed The Silverpines Curse. Not sure if this is related in any way or not 10:19, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Not sure what is up with the first part you posted about, but the Jasper constantly mentioning a special gift happens to me too as long as there is something in the DLC list that you have not brought, my guess is they hoped it would drive you mad enough to buy the last few items.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 20:53, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::There are several items of furniture that cannot be changed, for example: the large bed, the drawers by the toy box, and the dresser on the first floor, that's normal. As far as villagers showing up there and furniture degrading by itself, I never had that happen, but could it be because you choose to break your promise to Sabine? That might be the cause of changes to Mistpeak Valley. Also even after you have opened all of your gifts, sometimes Jasper doesn't recognize it and will tell you that you have gifts even when you don't. This usually happens only the next time you visit the Sanctuary and will correct itself afterwards.-Garry Damrau(talk) 21:27, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, I noticed them - what was odd was items of furniture that couldn't be interacted with, despite having worked fine up until that point o.O I'm not overly bothered about Jasper's comments (they're amusing rather than annnoying). I can't find anything on the villagers, which is odd - maybe I've stumbled upon a new glitch ._. 12:13, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::This is actually a testably reality-based "issue" in Fable 3 in general. Above, sensible speculation is given about the furniture level changing based upon storyline moral decisions (implicitly, Hero personality alignment etc.) - and I have discovered, NO, this is not the case. I play and have played as saintly as imaginable, and for unknown reasons, property seems to utterly randomly and unpredictably degrade in not only Hunter's Lodge, but ANY property owned. I have noticed, the mutation of real estate or its distortion, does indeed occur succeeding storyline plot developments, plot events of major kind are somehow definitely related, but is NOT based on personal Heroic moral decision-making remotely. ::I have noted, interestingly, if the furniture remodelled personally belonged to an obviously distinctly different category, the game did and does maintain it, solidly reliably here - so, if you get rid of the "Toy Box" upstairs in H.L. and replace it with "LUXURY DRAWERS" (rationale being, the wider variety of items offered by such drawers and if one is not tailoring one's particular Hero to have children, adopted or biological, in the specific play-through), the "gitch" will at least keep the drawers but degrade them to either decorative, or average. However, I have had occassions where EVERYTHING randomly reverted to the initial state of interior design upon first walking into Hunter's Lodge, so I do not know what to think, really... ::When this first happened as a newcomer to the game-saga, I was furious. I spent at least a few hours diligently, assiduously remodelling my Hunter's Lodge home and the Millfields mansion residences (on a peripherally related "note": great drama and great fun, upgrading these mansion-like edifices while at least a handful of Sire Balverines, several "Blooded" ones, and dozens of "normal" werewolves, attempt to attack the immediate area, the renting aristocrat, servant staff and oneself, in constant need of protection - genius move by the devs., I might add) and then due to a mysterious act of the Albion economy (LOL, why sugercoat this "glitch"-like matter? the economy I kept perfectly ideal, and was unrelated - I made best/friends with all classes equally, and took care of all inter-class property equitably), ALL the redone material is sunk into, if lucky, merely "decorative" quality and "average" mediocrity. I admit, the worst level sunken to is "AVERAGE", but, STILL, darn it, it's the principle that is important here... Actually, I am incorrect, apologies: I once did rent Bowerstone Industrial property for the sake of adopted children, and the interior design went from LUXURY to HALF-BROKEN or whatever the worst level is called. Moreover: Objects are missing, awkwardly, here and there, half the time the glitch occurs. Benn Finn's portrait etc. in a mansion shall have enigmatically vaporized into nihility. Several times trophies acquired and relocated to property of others, the Balverine Head, Simmons's Head, or the Chicken one, whatever, simply disppear, and one cannot even find them in one's inventory anymore to use in Hunter's Lodge. ::The game honestly seems to function in particular as regards how Albion fares economically, in unfair dynamics against the player - especially if one is playing very successfully and not opting the socialite road the Lionhead folk loved to try to push so energetically.... If one is playing without co-op welfarism and, solo, doing superbly, everything seems to be stacked against one eerily. If another XBL profile gives one's Hero a trillion gold, sure, then the game works smoothly. But if heroically unaided, you are in trouble. (The incentivization to socialization by Fable 3 creative nuclei, I daresay, became pathological and scrambled the overall game in a way. I purposely both back on Xbox 360 and on Xbox One S, maintain a policy of "NO FRIENDSHIPS" for understandable, transpersonal reasons - so, I am barred eternally from entering the Mistpeak V. Demon Door, attaining the related achievement, etc. - frankly, a sheer stupidity.) ::If the devs. would have just openly stated, "Thus the economy works; akin to combat multiplier - the higher one's proficiency, the harder it shall be", or, "Co-op influences Albion economy subtly", or whatever it might be, then it would be intelligible and comprehensible, an element of challenge or however verbalized. If some such stuff is the underlying programming, why not clarify it to the fan and consumer-base? ::Anyway: I say, perhaps there is no gigantic difference betwixt "luxury" and "decorative", but if I used my wealth to do everything possible to maximize the general welfare of my people and kingdom, i.e. micro-managing individual properties carefully, then there is no reasonable, legitimate explanation behind this whole matter - the game creators simply messed up. We don't need to mollycoddle them - the overall artwork is great, they and we all know it, but oversights are oversights.